


Silver and Gold

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Silver and Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: Day 12/25 Days of Christmas || Silver and GoldMoonlight turns him silver. Sunlight turns him gold.





	Silver and Gold

The moonlight turned him silver.

That was the first thing Jesse noticed.

He closed the door behind him, leaving them both in darkness except for the slivers of moonlight leaking through cracked blinds.

Hanzo stood by the bed, watching him with his arms crossed over his chest, almost defiant. Daring.

Jesse approached slowly, taking his time drinking in the other’s face. Hanzo lowered his arms a bit as he drew near, until they were standing almost chest-to-chest.

“I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Jesse reached up, gently running his thumb across the other’s bearded jaw, gaze trying to take in all his features at once.

“Not that I can recall,” Hanzo teased, leaning into the touch. He uncrossed his arms, giving in to the urge to hold, and set his palms firmly on the other’s hips

Jesse shuffled closer, gently pressing a kiss to each cheekbone, “Eres hermoso… Eres guapo…” He captured Hanzo’s lips in a sweet, brief kiss. “Eres el más bello del mundo. _”_

The words were lost to him, but the meaning was clear. Hanzo shivered.

He would have this man.

Hanzo slid his hands around from the base of Jesse’s shirt, up his firm stomach and over his chest. He popped the first button on his collar, then the next, and the next. Jesse kept pecking little kisses to his face as he worked, occasionally tickling him with his wild beard.

Hanzo finally parted the fabric, leaning back to take in his boyfriend’s physique.

He was… really hairy.

Hanzo rand a hand across the other’s chest, finding it to be softer than he expected. He hummed.

“Remove this,” he said, tugging on the open shirt. Jesse quickly obliged, dropping his arms to let the fabric slide off behind him.

Gaze wandering, Hanzo startled when he caught sight of a large scar just above Jesse’s left elbow. His fingers traced it, an unasked question hanging in the air.

Jesse cleared his throat, self-conscious. “Stupid accident a few years back. I’ll tell you about it someday.”

He nodded. “Does it pain you?”

Jesse gave a rueful smile, “Only if it’s cold.”

Hanzo hummed again, reaching up on his toes to place a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Then I will be sure to keep you warm.

A low whine escaped Jesse’s throat and he dove forward for another kiss, hands working Hanzo’s shirt up and off. He traced the revealed tattoo with broad swipes of his hand, enjoying the tremble it got out of him.

“C’mere.” Jesse turned them, moving to sit on the bed with Hanzo standing between his knees. He reached forward, setting his hands close to the fly of Hanzo’s jeans. Glancing up to his face and asked, “This still okay?”

Hanzo gave him a sly smile, quickly unbuttoning the jeans himself, leaving the rest for Jesse. “Go ahead.”

“Dios...” Jesse swore. He gently undid the zip, careful not to let it catch on anything. He slid his hands inside, wrapping them around to cup Hanzo’s ass before pushing the dark jeans down, hands trailing down the backs of his thighs.

He looked up and his breath caught.

Hanzo had released his hair while he was distracted, letting it fall in a jet-black curtain, slightly kinked from being bound, on the right side of his face.

And oh, that _face_.

Hanzo looked like a dream, the white light from the window set his skin aglow, eyes filled with heat and a smile on his lips.

Jesse would have been content to worship him from here forever.

Hanzo had other plans. He stepped out of his pants and socks, kicking them to the side until he stood before the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Jesse let out a low whistle, loving the display of wide shoulders and trim waist. With almost no thought, he made quick work of his own belt, Hanzo helping him to shimmy out of his jeans.

He almost died when Hanzo situated himself on his lap, kneeling on the bed and pressing their hips together with a slow roll. 

“Tell me what you want,” Hanzo whispered against his lips.

Jesse swallowed, “I think I’d be happy with anything, ‘s long as I can hold ya.”

A pleased sigh reverberated through Hanzo’s chest. In a quick move, he fluidly toppled them into the bed, rolling them so that Jesse was situated on top of him. Jesse blinked at the sudden change of position and Hanzo gave a feline smile, bright in the moonlight, “How is this?”

Jesse chuckled, bending down to nip at his boyfriend’s neck, “That’ll do fine.”

=x=x=x=

The sunlight turned him gold.

That was the first thing Hanzo noticed.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, he nuzzled his face into the unfamiliar pillow, gaze landing on the figure settled in next to him. Jesse’s face was smooshed into his pillow, mouth slightly open as breathed, still deep in sleep. The sunlight danced over him, giving his skin a golden kiss.

Hanzo reached out a hand, sifting his fingers through those oaken locks. Jesse stirred slightly, turning into the motion, but not waking. Emboldened, Hanzo carefully shuffled closer until he was flush against Jesse’s naked side.

_He is so warm…_

Hanzo recalled the previous night, Jesse holding him close, whispering endearments in Spanish that he couldn’t understand as they moved against each other. He felt branded every time those lips touched his skin, electricity firing through him at every touch. They spent themselves quicker than they would have liked, both giving into embarrassed laughter at their own expense.

It should have been awkward, but it wasn’t.

While Hanzo cleaned himself up, Jesse had ordered them some take-out for late dinner, singing praises for the hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant on the corner.

They ate their food in bed, sheets wrapped around them and joking over boxes of beef lo mein and fried rice.

It wasn’t long before they were all over each other again, determined to make the most of their night together.

A hand snaked its way over Hanzo’s waist, tugging him closer to his lover and pulling him back into the present. He chuckled, burrowing himself into Jesse’s chest to relax for a little while longer. He pressed a kiss to that sun-kissed collar bone, giving himself over to a warm doze.

Above him, Jesse smiled.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  Eres hermoso… Eres guapo… = You're beautiful... You're handsome...  
> Eres el más bello del mundo. = You are the most beautiful in the world.  
> Dios... = God...
> 
> =x=x=x=
> 
> Heyo! Here is our saucy moment between the boys~ I considered making it a bit more "E-rated" but it didn't feel right, so I left it as it was. I hope you enjoyed either way! ^^
> 
> Thanks for stoppin' by! 
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
